Unexpected obsession
by Messrs
Summary: ginny and malfoy--ron hated forcing her to the dark side
1. chapt 1

Chapter 1  
  
She stormed out of Gryffindor common room and slamed the protrait hole loudly. "I hate him." she thought to herself. "Him and all the others." Virginia (Ginny) Weasley was the second youngest in her family. Everyone was constantly trying to look out for her. Always telling her where to go, when to do her homework and even who to hang out with. It was around nine thirty so everyone was either in their common rooms studying or sleeping in their dorms. There was only one other student prowling the halls of this wizardry school. Name? Draco Alexander Malfoy. Draco had committed his life at Hogwarts to harrassing Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. He was in the Slytherin common room when he got into an argument. That Parkinson girl was really starting to get to him. Ginny was just wanderin the halls but, she knew exactly where she was going. There was a secret chamber on the seventh floor that not even the teachers could open. Neither Ginny nor Draco knew the four languages to get through the doors but they did know people who could teach them. Once inside Ginny sat down on a small couch in the middle of the room. The only piece of furniture in the room except for an empty book case and a dusty old pedastool. About ten minutes later the door opened and in walked Draco. "You" Ginny snapped "what are you doing here?" "I might ask you the same!" Draco retorted. "I got in a fight." they answered as one. By this time Ginny was on her feet and heading for the door. "No!" Draco shouted stepping in fromt of her though he knew not why. "No, what?" Ginny was confused. "I'm not letting you leave." She raised hers to push him but he grabbed her wrists. In the process of shoving Draco she was pulled down on top of him. He just looked at her. He's never quite seen her in this prospective, he's always pictured her as Weasley's little sister. He leaned slightly forward gazing deeply into her eyes, He leaned forward a little fore, just enough for his rough icy lips to barely brush hers. Ginny jerked back into reality: "You're insane, don't do that. Ron'll kill you and definetly disown me!" she gasped. "I'll enjoy every minute of my insanity, especially if it's with you." He couldn't control himself he was dying to touch her. The two sat on the couch conversing for a few moments until Draco had an urge to kiss her once more. As he leaned forward she slowly slid her arms around his neck. This comforted him and told him he was allowed to touch her. His icy hands snaked their way up arond her waist and held her tightly. Suddenly without realizing it his hand were on her shoulders caressing her body soothingly all the way it the inside of the thighs. Ginny was enjoying this so much she'd forgotten about Ron and the others. He kissed her again only this time deciding to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth slightly and allowing his tongue to caress hers slowly. Draco could feel her tense under his grip. She was sure she wanted him, wanted him with everyting and to have forever. She was definetly ready for this. Her hands were so warm that she made him cringe as she slowly massage his back beneath his shirt and robes. Suddenly he asked "Are you sure you want to do this? I am a Slytherin, and a Malfoy after all." "Oh who cares what they think, of course I want to. You don't think I'd do this otherwise do you?" He smirked as she unted her black robes. He done the same with his only allowing them to fall from his icy pale and yet in a sense firey steaming body. Inside he had a rage tell im to just grab her, although his heart told him to move swiftly and romantically slow. Draco lay besid her on what used a red couch but had been transfigured into a bed. Ginny had one leg between both of his and the other over them. This time she leaned in to kiss him. When she raised her head from the kiss Draco raised her chim and smiled. Then asked the same question. "Are you sure?" "Unh-huh." she smiled. He could tell she was scared he could see it in her eyes. She was trembling all over. Ginny raised her hand upward and bergan to unbutton his white silky shirt, then moved on to her own. With each button that snapped Draco could feel his mouth open wider, he never expected this. Not that he didn't want it with everything he owned. She took his hand and placed it upon her chest. Draco shot her a worried glance but the smiling eyes that returned his gaze made the world disappear. "Oh no," he thought, "What if I hurt her? I'm not sure I can do this." The smarter of the voices in his head arose and began to argue with him. "Draco Alexander Malfoy stop being such a prat. You know you love her, you can feel it . She loves you too so just stop thinking and go!!" He knew the voice was right, he couldn't back out now. Slowly he reached down to her silk black skirt and began to unfasten the buttons. Just then another button snapped open, the one on his coal black jeans. He couldn't only hear her passionate moans but he could feel them. Instantly afterward he fell asleep, with her head against his chest and an arm around her waist. They woke around eight the next morning. "Oh, shit." Draco yawned. "Luckily today's the quidditch match," and luckily neither of them were on the team since Draco had been kicked off for punching the team captain, Marcus Flint. "Does this mean we're a couple?" Ginny asked as they walked down the halls. "Well I suppose it does, unless you'd rather not." he replied. "I didn't mean that I just wanted to be sure. " "Well we must part for now, although I'd like you to meet me again?" "Sounds good to me. When and where?" "Same as last night?" "See you there." He leaned in and kissed her firey lips once more before heading to his common room. One last thought ran through Ginny's mind. "Oh god, what if Ron finds out?!!?" The rest of the day she anticipated to get back to the seventh floor. 


	2. chapt 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ginny sat up late that night after visiting with Draco. She thought about what Ron would think if he found out, or worse her mom. At about three one of her dorm partners stirred in her bed. Ginny glanced over as Hermione Granger sat up and looked around. Hermione's gaze stopped and rested on Ginny. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing. I just couldn't sleep." "Listen Ginny if you're worried about what Ron will say then stop. I think he already knows, and besides it's not if I can't handle him." Ginny startled. "H-how..." "What you think I don't check up on you?" Ginny was in her sixth year at Hogwart's and Hermione was in her last. She was sick of having her family try to control her life. She had six older brothers and had a younger one that was just born. As far as she was concerned Hardestat was the only one in the family that has any sense to leave her alone. Ginny felt really sorry for him if he had to go through the same mess she did. Hermione was her brother's girlfriend and one of her two best friends. Her other best friend was a Slytherin and her name was Virstania Chaundice. Ginny trusted Viristania more than she did anyone else, except Draco. Ginny walked downstairs to the common room. Harry, her brother's best friend came down the boys dorm stairs to find her asleep in the big ebony chair and suddenly he felt the strange urge to kiss her. Shaking his head to rid it of the thought he tapped her shoulder. Ginny smiled, "so sweet" he thought. "Um, what time is it?", she asked rubbing her eyes. Harry wasn't aware that she asked a question because he too caught up in her smoldering brown eyes. "Harry. Harry? HARRY!" "Oh, hunh? what?" he answered as he snapped from his trance. "Is something wrong?" She questioned. "Uh no, nothing." "Ok well I'm going to bed." Ginny answered standing from her chair and turning to go upstairs. The next morning Ginny awoke and left for the Great Hall in search of some breakfast. Downstairs she found that she was the only one there. Or so she thought, she hadn't noticed that her brother ron had followed her. She sat down in her usual spot and he sat next to her. "What is it?" Ginny asked in a cold tone. "So I heard you and Harry down in the common room last night.." "Your point." "Just wondering if you might hook up with him?" he questioned. "Ron I have a boyfriend." " You do?" "I kind of figured 'Mione would have told you by now." "Tell me you don't mean.." "Yes Ron." Ginny answered annoyed. "MALFOY!!!" Ron was screaming. "Ya' know you could have a little respect for others and besides I'm right next to you." "BUT IT'S MALFOY!!" "I think I know that." "Malfoy." About that time Draco entered the hall. "What did I do now Weasley, uh I mean Ron." Draco asked. Ron was furious, he jumped from his seat and turned to Draco pulling his wand from his pocket and shouting "Furnuclus". Furnuculus is a curse that gives you boils. After giving her brother a piece of her mind Ginny took Draco to the infirmiry to see Madame Pomfrey. Ron was waiting for her in the common room when she got back. Ginny started going straight for the dorm stairs but Ron stopped her. "Gin will you please listen to me?" She just glared. "Ok fine I deserve this, but it's important." She turned and let him pull her to the couch. He looked at the ground for a couple seconds then started to speak. "Look sis I'm sorry for earlier." "Liar" "So what, he deserved it. I don't want to accept you being with him but I'm willing to. And don't ask because I'll end up changing my mind." "Now that you've said your feelings it's my turn. I can't stand you and the rest of the family constantly trying to run my life and whether you accept it or not that's just how it is. I don't care what you think but I also don't think mum would like it very much if I told her you cursed my boyfriend." "Well I don't think Dad'd like it if I told him you were dating a MALFOY!!" Ginny turned to leave but Ron grabbed her shoulders and began to shout "Just where d'you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you." "No? Well I'm done talking to you." She turned again and he pulled her back. Ginny turned smiling and deathly whispered,"If you touch me one more time I swear I'll do what I've wanted to for a long time." Ron poked her in the arm and said "touch" thinking she wouldn't do anything. He was very wrong because she punched him once and knocked him cold. Hermione had heard the comotion and wonered what it was all about. Leaving the dorm she saw a very angry red head and her boyfriend on the ground bleeding. what happened Ginny?" Hermione asked. "he did it again." was all she said before leaving the room. she felt terrible for the way she had treated him but he did deserve it. As she walked through the halls she heard a sound hit the window, walking over and opening it she found an owl with a letter in it's beak addressed to her. Ginny ripped the seal and found a letter from Harry:  
  
Gin, hey what's up anyway I just wanted to apologeze for tha way ron and I have been treating you, you're not a little girl anymore and you can take care of yourself. Oh and I also wanted to ask you a question. meet me in the potions room at nine because I wanted to ask you in person.  
Always Harry  
  
She decide she would because when she had a crush on him in her second and third year he felt nothing for her so she just assumed that was how it was now. "Geez Harry it's already eight forty-five . Might as well get there early." she thought to herself as she began to stroll down the steps. Actually Harry had left early too and met her at the door. his robes were astonishing ,a beautiful shade of green that matched his eyes perfectly. "What's the occasion?" she asked. "Oh nothing, just you." "Me? Right Harry." He actually ment it but she didn't take it that way. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away, "Harry you're starting to freak me out. What are you doing?" "Well Ginny I have come to realize that I like you a lot and well I don't really know." "I have a boyfriend and besides this isn't third year anymore." "Who?" "Draco." "Malfoy? Malfoy?" "Yes Harry... And about that kiss thing we'll keep it a secret.", she said before leaving . Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging open. 


	3. chapt 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just can't think of much.Give me some ideas, come on what do you want to see? I got the first chapter fixed. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
crazy about you: I like this one too but I need ideas. hey look up my other fic, flashback. I think it's better. Ginny and Draco do make a cute couple, thanx. Until then, don't do anything I wouldn't do(Which there isn't much I wouldn't do;)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After leaving Harry, Ginny went to see Draco and make sure he was feeling ok. Harry however went up to see Ron. "She refused?" "Yep." "Let me get this straight..she just refused to kiss you." "Yes Ron." "Hey why are you crying?" "I-I don't know it's just that I never really felt anything for anyone and when I started to feel for her she just totally blew me off." He sobbed which only upset Ron more. He left the portrait just as Ginny came in. "Where is Draco?" he asked calmly. "Why?" "Oh I just wanted to talk to him and make sure we're cool." "In the library." For some reason Ginny didn't believe him so she followed. In the library as Draco read Ron came up and pushed his chair. "What?" Draco asked. "Get up!" "Hunh?" "I said GET UP!!...Now Malfoy!" "What did I do now?" "Thanks to you one of my friends are depressed. We're gonna settle this right here and right now." "Look I'm not sayin I'm scared of you but Ginny trusts me I don't wanna screw that up." "Don't ever talk about my sister!!" Ron yelled swinging at Draco. Feeling that he just remained calm. "Just chill." Ginny could see where this was going and ran into the library hoping to stopthe fight. About then Draco's lip began to gush blood. "Draco, Hit him." she yelled. "NO!!" "Now or else." Draco swung three times taking a step every time he punched. Ron ended up in the hospital wing for a full week afterward. Leaving the hospital wing he decided, he needed to apologise yet still keep his watch on Draco. 


End file.
